Class Mod (Borderlands)
A major item in Borderlands, obtained at around level 20, Class Mods are class specific upgrades that amplify your damage, heal you and your teammates, increase your health and/or shield capacity, reduce your reload speeds, etc. Class Mods do stack even if the specified Skills are maxed (5/5), but skill bonuses will not function at all unless you have at least 1 point in the specified skill.Gearbox Software Forums They can be bought at Health Stations, found in chests, skag piles, garbage piles or are dropped by enemies. They boost certain aspects by a percentage and/or add ranks to existing skills. Siren Catalyst *+16% - 30% Team Cooldown Reduction *+0 - +4 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +4 Girl Power Skill *+0 - +4 Intuition Skill *+0 - +4 Chance to find rare items *+0 - +4 Team Shield Regeneration Defender *+18%-42% Team Shield Capacity *+0 - +4 Diva Skill *+0 - +4 Resilience Skill *+0 - +4 Inner Glow Skill *+30% - +36% Team Ignite Resistance Firefly *+28% - +56% Ignite Damage *+0 - +4 Spark Skill *+0 - +4 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +4 Diva Skill *+0% - +30% Elemental Effect chance *+0% - +78% Ignite Resistance Mercenary *+24% - +56% SMG Damage *+0 - +3 Quicksilver Skill *+0 - +4 High Velocity Skill *+0 - +4 Girl Power Skill *+0% - +33% SMG Elemental Effect chance *+0 - +21 SMG Ammo Regen PlagueBearer *+32% - +56% Corrode Damage *+0 - +4 Venom Skill *+0 - +4 Inner Glow Skill *+0 - +4 Mind Games Skill *+0 - +36% Corrosive Elemental Effect Chance *+??% - +78% Corrosive Resistance Tempest *+28% - +56% Electrocute Damage *+0 - +4 Radiance Skill *+0 - +4 Slayer Skill *+0 - +4 Silent Resolve Skill *+?% - +48% Shock Chance Resistance Tormentor *+27% - +36% Team Elemental effect chance *+0 - +4 Spark Skill *+0 - +4 Radiance Skill *+0 - +4 Striking *+??% - +33% Team Elemental Effect damage *+10% - +??% Team Damage Soldier Heavy Gunner A properly built Soldier with a Heavy Gunner pack can unleash a devastating storm of weapons fire once they get started. *+0% - +75% Weapon Magazine Size *+0 - +4 Metal Storm Skill *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Overload Skill *+0% - +35% Weapon Damage *+0% - +50% Weapon Fire Rate Leader Leader class mods are focused around boosting team experience gains, action skill cooldowns, and the rate at which you can deploy the Scorpio turret. It can also boost your own defensive abilities. *+0% - +24% Team Extra Experience *+0 - +4 Deploy Skill *+0 - +4 Grit Skill *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *-0 - -20% Team Recharge Reduction (Currently nonfunctional) Rifleman Unsurprisingly, the Rifleman packs focus on soldiers using combat rifles, favoring the smaller magazine battle rifle types rather than the machineguns, however. *+0 - +40% Combat Rifle Damage *+0 - +4 Assault Skill *+0 - +4 Overload Skill *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +11 Combat Rifle Ammo Regeneration (seems to only work with the semi-auto and burst fire rifles) *+0 - +165% Combat Rifle Recoil Reduction Support Gunner The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. *+2 - +20 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Barrage Skill *+0 - +4 Stockpile Skill *+0 - +39% Team Magazine Size Tactician Tactician mods are good for supporting soldiers, and can also increase your own survivability considerably. *+0 - +20 Team Shield Regeneration *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *+0 - +4 Aid Station Skill *+0 - +4 Quick Charge Skill *+0 - +5 Team Health Regeneration Shock Trooper The Shock Trooper mod focuses on electrical damage and grenade attacks, as well as boosted health. *+??% - +40% Electrocute Damage *+1 - +4 Refire *+1 - +4 Grenadier *+1 - +4 Fitness *+0% - +40% Shock Resistance Commando The Commando class mod focuses on the use of shotguns and abilities that compliment the use thereof. *+??% - +??% Shotgun Damage *+0% - +70% Shotgun Fire Rate *+0 - +4 Scattershot Skill *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *+0 - +4 Quick Charge Skill *+0 - +15 Shotgun Ammo Regeneration Berserker Berserker *+48% - +84% Melee Damage *+0 - +4 Heavy Handed Skill *+0 - +4 Endless Rage Skill *+0 - +4 Blood Sport Skill *+?% - 36% Maximum Health *-24% - -33% Bullet Damage Resistance *+0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Blast Master *+28% - +60% Explosive Damage Impact *+0 - +2 Liquidate Skill *+0 - +3 Master Blaster Skill *+0% - +39% Elemental Effect chance Bombardier *+24% - +39% Launcher Reload Speed *+0 - +4 Endowed Skill *+0 - +4 Rapid Reload Skill *+0 - +4 Wide Load Skill *+0 - +14 Launcher Ammo Regeneration (Currently does not work) *+0 - +40% Launcher Rate of Fire Centurion *+24% - +48?% Team Maximum Health *+0 - +4 Safeguard Skill *+0 - +4 Hardened Skill *+0 - +4 Die Hard Skill *+0 - +? Team Health Regeneration (doesn't work) Skirmisher *+32%-56% Team Melee Damage *+0 - +4 Bash *+0 - +4 Sting Like a Bee *+0 - +4 Short Fuse *+30% - +??% Team Maximum Health *-20% - -44% Team Melee Damage Resistance (the word 'resistance' is often cut off due to the four line display) Titan *+40% - +52% Maximum Health *+0 - +3 Juggernaut Skill *+0 - +3 Unbreakable Skill *+0 - +4 Safeguard Skill Warmonger *+18% - +28% Team Damage *+0 - +4 Revenge Skill *+0 - +4 Payback Skill *+0 - +4 Hardened Skill *+0% - +33% Team Grenade Damage Hunter Gunslinger *+?% - +84% Pistol Fire Rate *+0 - +4 Deadly Skill *+0 - +4 Loaded Skill *+0 - +4 Relentless Skill *+0 - +17 Regenerate Pistol Ammo *+?% - +78% Pistol Accuracy Hunter *+28% - +100% Bloodwing Damage *+0 - +4 Aerial Impact Skill *+0 - +3 Out For Blood *+0 - +3 Swift Strike *+? - +44% Action Skill Cooldown (apparently currently broken/non-functional) *+0 - +1 Scavenge Extra Items Ranger *0% - +52% Team Accuracy *0 - +4 Focus Skill *0 - +3 Bird of Prey *0 - +4 Predator *0 - +66% Team Critical Hit Damage *0 - +66% Team Accuracy Recovery Sniper *+15% - +95% Sniper Rifle Critical Hit Damage *+0 - +4 Caliber Skill *+0 - +4 Carrion Call Skill *+0 - +3 Focus Skill *+?% - +85% Sniper Rifle Accuracy *+0 - +11 regenerate sniper ammo Survivor *+2 - +15 Team Health Regeneration *+0 - +4 Swipe Skill *+0 - +4 Fast Hands Skill *+0 - +4 Riotous Remedy Skill *+0 - +51% Team Reload Speed Increase *+0 - +31% Team Damage Assassin *+0% - +60% Corrode Damage *+0 - +2 Deadly Skill *+0 - +3 Lethal StrikeSkill *+0 - +3 Killer Skill Scavenger *+0 - +3 Team Find Rare Items *+0 - +5 Team Scavenge Extra Items *+0 - +3 Swipe Skill *+0 - +4 Ransack Skill *+0 - +4 Out for Blood Skill *+0 - +7 Team Health Regen References Category:Items